


From Fantasy To Reality

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Kissing, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick took a big risk going to Kevin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was meant to be a one shot, but that didn't happen. lol.

He couldn't believe he was here or that this was possibly happening. Okay that was a lie, he could believe it especially after being hit was a bombshell of information he didn't think he'd ever hear. What had happened to put Kevin in the situation he was in now? Nick happened. That little cock tease he called his baby brother had leaked a bit of imformation to Kevin that shook his entire body, making him want to jump the blond right there once it had sunk in what he had said. 

But Nick wasn't about to go behind his boyfriend's back, he'd been on both sides of that fence and knew he was already taking a huge risk in losing Brian by telling Kevin his darkest secret he'd kept inside for so long. Kevin could already feel the stirring in his pants trying to not get overly excited yet, there was a chance tonight wouldn't happen at all. Both Nick and Kevin knew rational Brian would try to reject the idea and keep the naughtier Brian at bay. 

The older man chuckled to himself as so much had finally clicked into place. Nick had always been touchy feely with the guys, especially the cousins. Even though it was innocent when Nick was younger, as he got older, he realized he had created the perfect cover to tease and rub up against the two older men in public without anyone raising an eye brow over it. Knowledge Nick used to his full advantage now. 

So when the two finally came out as a couple, it didn't surprise the other three. Hell, even the fans seemed to relish in the fact Frick and Frack were finally together. Almost like they knew it was going to happen before the five of them did. 

Kevin finally heard footsteps coming up the stairs as he stayed quiet and in the shadows, he knew Nick was on a mission to keep the rational side of Brian away. Brian finally opened the bedroom door, walking inside as Nick shut and locked it. Kevin watched as Brian pushed the blond up against the door, kissing him. It was exactly what they both were hoping for. 

The older man watched his cousin and little brother make out before slowly heading their way. Nick was focused on Brian, but could feel Kevin's eyes on them grinning to himself. They both had agreed though to let Brian have the final say on what would happen tonight and Kevin was prepared to leave if his cousin didn't want any part of this. 

Brian was so wrapped up and worked up from Nick's teasing all night he didn't realize his cousin was behind him until he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him, causing him to freeze and his body to tense up. His brain was now trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

Nick felt Brian pull away slightly and opened his eyes grinning seeing Kevin pushed up against Brian. Kevin leaned down and whispered softly. 

"A birdie told me you've been thinking some naughty things about me." 

Nick quietly watched Brian's reaction, even though is body shook, Brian looked up at his boyfriend and Nick instantly regretting ever saying anything. He could see the hurt and betrayal run through Brian's eyes. He couldn't believe Nick had went to Kevin and told him. 

Even though there wasn't much light in the bedroom, Kevin could see and feel the air change, knowing Brian was upset. He pulled away just slightly, but kept his younger cousin his arms. 

Brian and Nick didn't break eye contact as the older man finally realized this wasn't just a fantasy for him, it was Nick's as well. Brian's features soften as did his body. He finally realized Nick wanted Brian to have a say in this and he wasn't going to go behind his back and cheat on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick ran his hand down Brian's cheek gently. "Brian, if you don't want this, then it'll end here and Kevin will leave." 

Kevin stayed quiet knowing it was what was agreed on, but in the back of his mind he wanted Brian to give in. Kevin was jumped back to reality when he felt Brian pull him close to him again, pushing back against his older cousin.

Kevin couldn't hold it in as he moaned softly. "Fuck Brian." 

Brian turned around and looked up at his cousin, seeing the darkness of lust and need in his green eyes. Brian wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, pulling him down as the cousins kissed for the first time, it was awkward at first but it didn't take long for Kevin to pull Brian closer to him. 

Nick groaned softly watching the two cousins, not believing Brian had been so willing to go with it. The two finally pulled away, both breathing heavy. Kevin looked over at Nick seeing his brother's blue eyes turn just as dark as he pulled the blond over, crashing his lips on Nick's. Brian was pushed between them but he loved it and watching his cousin and boyfriend making out was hot as fuck. 

"Fuck you two." Brian groaned. 

The two looked at him and grinned, they could feel each other through their pants and knew it was to late to go back. Nick let the cousins go and backed away slightly letting them get to know each other. 

Brian looked at Nick slightly fearful, but he just shot them his famous side smirk. "Don't worry baby, I won't be far." 

"Brian.." Kevin said softly, his Southern drawl thick just like Brian's. 

He looked back towards his cousin as their hands began to move down each others bodies, their clothes coming off. Nick quickly took care of his own clothes as he watched the two head for the bed, Kevin over Brian. 

"Kev.." Brian whimpered watching his cousin kiss down towards his middle. 

"Mmm Brian, you taste better then I ever imagined." Brian gasped feeling Kevin's tongue lick over the head of his cousin's now fully hard cock. 

"OH SHIT!" Kevin grinned as he took Brian fully into his mouth, sighing happily. He never thought he'd have his cousin like this and was going to enjoy every moment. 

The bed shifted as Nick moved over to Brian, grinning and leaning down kissing his boyfriend as his cousin sucked him off. Nick was sure he would never see anything as fucking hot as what he was witnessing now. Brian reached between Nick's legs and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's hard cock. 

"Fuck baby!" Nick jumped before attacking Brian again, arching up in his hand. Brian whimpered feeling Kevin pull off knowing if they didn't slow down, this would be over sooner then any of them wanted. They weren't exactly as young as they used to be. 

Nick groaned feeling Kevin start to attack his neck, his entire body shuttering. "Dammit Kevin!" The older man grinned loving the response the blond was giving him. 

"Did I find a sweet spot?" Kevin grinned. Nick growled and pushed Kevin down onto the bed, shocking the older man. 

Nick pushed down against his older brother causing them both to moan. "I bet I could find some sweet spots of my own." 

Nick started to kiss down Kevin's chest and stomach, teasing him. "Fuck Nick, stop being such a cock tease!" Nick smirked up at the older man before sliding his mouth down Kevin's thick cock, jumping feeling Brian behind him. 

"Don't stop baby, you have no idea how hot that fucking is." Brian groaned, pushing a couple of lubed fingers inside Nick's hole. 

Nick groaned loudly pushing back against Brian loving the feel of his fingers inside him. Kevin could feel the vibrations of Nick's moan run through is cock causing him to wrap his hands in the blond's hair pushing him up and down his cock. 

Brian pulled his fingers out knowing Nick wanted him, lubing up his cock and sitting up, sliding inside Nick's tight hole. Kevin couldn't believe how different his cousin was when the doors were closed and the cameras were off. 

Nick whimpered as Brian pushed inside him, feeling Brian wrap his arms around Nick's middle, moving faster as Nick sucked on Kevin. Kevin's brain was on overload with what was going on above him knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. 

Green and blue met and Brian knew his cousin wanted a chance with Nick and grinned pulling out, causing Nick to growl and pull off Kevin's cock. 

"Brian..the fu.." Nick didn't have a chance to finish as Brian pushed him over Kevin, kissing him. 

"Ride him." Nick shivered hearing the demanding tone in Brian's voice as he slid down Kevin's thickness.

Kevin wasn't about to complain as he felt Nick begin to move his hips up and down. The older man was slightly thicker then Brian, but Nick loved it. 

"Fuck Nick, you feel amazing." Kevin groaned.

"So do you." 

Kevin reached down and stroked Nick's cock gently causing the younger man to buck up against him. Brian stroked himself watching the two. Brian watched as Nick began to move faster knowing he was getting close, all three of them were trying to hold out. 

Nick could tell Kevin was close and slowed down, teasing him. "Fucking tease." Kevin growled. 

Nick grinned and pulled off him before moving over to Brian, kissing him. He kissed his boyfriend back before being nudged towards his cousin. Brian gulped but moved over Kevin, both of them looking at each other.

"Brian.." 

He shook his head. "I want this." 

Nick had gotten behind Brian and got him ready before he moved down his cousin's cock, both of them groaning loudly.

"Kev." Brian groaned.

The cousins got lost in each other as Brian moved up and down Kevin's thick cock, Nick knew they wouldn't be able to last much longer and wanted to see Brian be filled by Kevin. 

Brian moved faster as Kevin stroked his cock, feeling it throb in his hand.

"Kevin..I..can't." Brian stuttered, he'd hit his limit and needed his release.

"Cum for me baby." 

Brian cried out as he shot his load all over Kevin, causing a chain reaction for the other two. Kevin coming deep inside his cousin as Nick cam all over his hand and stomach. 

Nick crawled up to the cousins as Brian fell onto the bed, all of them curled up with each other. They enjoyed the after glow of each other before falling asleep with Brian in the middle. Their fantasies had become a reality and still had the entire night to enjoy each other once they had recouped.


End file.
